Kolme kertaa, kun Harry siteraasi Voldemortia
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Harryyn on iskenyt tarve siteerata Voldemortia toinen toistaan sopimattomammissa tilanteissa... (Parituksetonta huumoria, joka on ehkä hieman mustaakin, draamalla höystettynä.)


**Otsikko**: Kolme kertaa, kun Harry siteerasi Voldemortia

**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Beta**: Fire

**Ikäraja**: K-13

**Henkilöt**: Harry, Albus, Arthur, Neville, Hermione ja Ron

**Tyylilaji**: Draama, huumori

**Varoitukset**: Kuolemasta ja kidutuksesta puhutaan, jotain myös toteutetaan

**Vastuuvapaus**: En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Tiivistelmä**: _Harryyn on iskenyt tarve siteerata Voldemortia toinen toistaan sopimattomammissa tilanteissa..._

**A/N:** Idea tuli Katkelmia maailmalta haasteen myötä ja koska olen halunnut osallistua myös kolme kertaa, kun... - haasteeseen päätin sekoittaa niistä tämän ficin. Muina haasteina mainittakoon FF100 sanalla 030. Kuolema. Tätä oli hauska kirjoittaa, heittää järki kunnolla romukoppaan ja antaa mennä. Tajusin vasta tämän kirjoitettua, että huumorini on melkoisen mustaa, ainakin silloin tällöin.

Lukuiloa joka tapauksessa!

...

* * *

...

_**Kolme kertaa, kun Harry siteerasi Voldemortia**_

Kalmanhaanaukio 12:

Harry oli vihdoinkin - ministeriön surullisen kuuluisan taistelun jälkeen - päässyt osaksi Feeniksin kiltaa ja istui ensimmäisessä kokouksessa muiden kiltalaisten kanssa. Hänen innostuksensa oli ehtinyt kuolla ensimmäisen viiden minuutin aikana, kun kävi ilmi, ettei kukaan, ei edes Albus, näyttänyt tajuavan heidän olevan oikeassa sodassa.

Tunti ja viisitoista minuuttia myöhemmin kokouksessa oli käytetty toinen toistaan turhempia puheenvuoroja, mitään konkreettista ei oltu päätetty, eikä yhtäkään toimintasuunnitelmaa tehty ja kokous oli loppuyhteenvetoa vailla päätöksessään.

— Haluan lainata suuren valtiomiehen ja sotapäällikön sanoja, jotka mielestäni kiteyttävät tilanteen, jossa me nyt olemme "_Tämä ei ole loppu. Eikä tämä ole edes lopun alku. Mutta tämä on, kenties, alun loppu.",_iAlbus Dumbledore sanoi vakavasti ja katsoi kaikkia vuorollaan kasvoihin.

— Tämä tarkoittaa sitä, että edessämme on pitkä taival, ennen kuin voimme sanoa olevamme lähellä sodan päättymistä.

— Hyvin sanottu vanha veikko. Uskon, että Gandhi oli oikeassa siinä, miten sodat voitetaan, "_Voima ei ole peräisin fyysisestä kyvystä. Se tulee lannistumattomasta tahdosta.". _Me olemme moraalisesti korkeammalla tasolla kuin Hän-joka-jääköön-nimeämättä kuolonsyöjineen. Meitä ei lannisteta tai voiteta raa'alla väkivallalla, Arthur lisäsi.

Harry olisi halunnut pyörittää silmiään tai huutaa kurkkusuorana hymistelijöille pöydän ympärillä, että hippi-ideologian taakse piiloutumalla voidaan välttää omien käsien likaaminen, mutta se ei estäisi Voldemortia voittamasta sotaa. Se vain todistaisi, että Voldemort oli oikeassa sanoessaan "_Hyvää ja Pahaa ei ole olemassakaan, on vain valtaa ja niitä jotka ovat liian heikkoja tavoittelemaan sitä."_

Raskas hiljaisuus havahdutti Harryn ajatuksistaan, jotka hän tajusi sanoneensa ääneen, ainakin kiltalaisten järkyttyneistä ilmeistä päätellen.

_*Kolme kertaa, kun...*_

Tarvehuone, AK:n kokous:

Harry ja muut, ministeriössä salaperäisyyksien osaston seikkailussa mukana olleet Albuksen kaartilaiset, kertoivat vilkkaasti elehtien ministeriön tapahtumista muille kaartilaisille kuudennen vuoden ensimmäisessä kokouksessa. Hermionen selostuksen jälkeen Neville kertoi oman versionsa tapahtumista. Harry kuunteli kasvavan surun ja vihan vallassa kuolemankamarin tapahtumista.

— Ja sitten Bellatrix sai ihan hullun kiillon silmiinsä ja sanoi " _Ei, katsotaan, miten kauan Longbottom kestää ennen kuin murtuu niin kuin vanhempansa... jollei Potter halua antaa ennustusta meille." _Minä yritin kieltää Harrya antamasta sitä ennustusta, ja Bellatrix langetti kidutuskirouksen minuun, Neville sanoi ja vilkaisi Harryyn kysyvästi.

Neville ei ollut varma, miten jatkaa tarinaa siitä eteenpäin. Miten kertoa Siriuksen osuudesta taisteluun ja tapahtumiin, jotka lopulta johtivat tämän kuolemaan.

— Voldemort oli oikeassa siinä, että Bella on yksi hänen uskollisimpia kuolonsyöjiä. Mutta ei hänkään kestä sitä hullua akkaa sen paremmin kuin muutkaan, Harry ratkaisi asian keskittymällä noitaan, joka oli syyllinen hänen menetykseensä.

— Toivottavasti hän rankaisi Bellaa tappamalla tämän, sillä kuten Volde sanoi, _"Mikään ei ole pahempaa kuin kuolema!". _Minä ainakin nauttisin sen noidan tappamisesta, tekisin sen hitaasti ja mahdollisimman kivuliaasti. Hänen jokainen tuskanhuuto olisi edellistä karmivampi, kunnes hänellä ei olisi enää ääntä jolla huutaa, Harry totesi unelmoivalla äänellä ja yllättyi, kun huone hänen ympärillään tyhjeni nopeasti.

_*Kolme kertaa, kun...*_

Tylypahkan kirjasto:

— Tämä on hurjan mielenkiintoista. Harry, tiesitkö sinä, että vain kaksi prosenttia komennetuista pystyy karistamaan kirouksen yltään ilman erityistä harjoittelua? Tässä kirjassa on muitakin tilastoja anteeksiantamattomista kirouksista, Hermione sanoi yllättäen, juuri kun Harry oli onnistunut painamaan mieleensä liemiesseeseen tarvittavan lauseen Taikajuomien valmistus edistyneille kirjastaan. Säpsähdys oli aiheuttanut myös Harryn mustepullon kaatumisen pergamentille, jolla kyseinen essee oli jo osittain valmiiksi kirjoitettuna.

— Niin ja mitä minä sillä tiedolla teen? poika kysyi närkästyneenä. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta viimeisen kahden tunnin aikana, kun Hermione oli häirinnyt hänen keskittymistään kaiken maailman sitaateilla kymmenistä kirjoista, joita tyttö tiedonjanossaan selasi. Itse asiassa se oli tarkalleen ottaen neljäskymmenesseitsemäs kerta ja Harryn mitta alkoi olla täysi.

— No, siis se antaa sinulle paremman kuvan taikavoimistasi. Se vahvistaa sen, että olet voimakkaampi kuin yhdeksänkymmentäkahdeksan prosenttia velhoista. Sillä voi olla suurikin merkitys, kun mietit keinoja ennustuksen toteuttamiseksi, Hermione selitti loukkaantuneena Harryn kielteisestä asenteesta.

Harry, joka oli ottanut taikasauvansa esiin loitsiakseen Hermionen aiheuttaman mustesotkun pois esseestään, kääntyi vihaisena tyttöä kohti.

— Minun ainoa toivoni ennustuksen toteuttamiseen on se, että ehdin listiä käärmenaaman, ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa "_Avada kedavra!", _Harry sähähti ja vihreä valo hänen sauvastaan iskeytyi Hermioneen, joka lysähti kuolleena kirjansa päälle.

— Hitsi, Harry! Tosi hienosti esitetty, kuulosti ihan siltä kuin Tiedät-kai-kuka olisi sen sanonut. Kuulostaako tämä sinusta aidolta, kun minä matkin Lee Jordania: "_Flint oli tappaa Rohkelikon etsijän, niin kuin kuka tahansa olisi voinut tehdä, joten rangaistusheitto Rohkelikolle..."_? Ron kysyi innoissaan.

Harry ei tiennyt, kummalla heistä oli suurempia ongelmia korviensa välissä. No, nyt hän ainakin saattoi tehdä liemiesseensä rauhassa loppuun, kun Hermione ei ollut häiritsemässä.

_*...Harry siteerasi Voldemortia.*_

_..._

* * *

_..._

iWinston Churchill on Albuksen siteerama valtiomies ja sotapäällikkö


End file.
